


Eternal Renegade

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [36]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Gen, Immortality, Self-Sacrifice, Teeny Tiny Itty Bitty Little Ficlet, the quirks of being a halfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: I was drunk and weird so here have a fic that is entirely dialogue.Immortality is a hard fate to face, but Danny does it gladly and with a level of calm soft acceptance. Those around him feel and find nothing but sadness and hurt in it though.
Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511411
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	Eternal Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Ectober 2020 Day 17: Infinity

“You don’t have to live like this”

“I know”

“You could just tell them”

“I _know_ ”

“And yet, you don’t. Why?”

“Because”

“That’s not an answer”

“I know”

“You sure know a lot... but seriously, why?”

“Change is seldom for the best, and ghost don’t change”

“You’re not fully ghost”

“I know”

“...so, I don’t think that applies to you”

“How old do I look?”

“Still looking fourteen doesn’t matter”

“It’s a lack of change, it matters”

“Well I don’t think it does”

“Why?”

“It just doesn’t, Phantom. Sure you’re in your twenties and still look like a teen. Most humans would take that as a compliment”

“Looking sixteen? Sure. Not fourteen”

“Ugh. You get what I mean. You just- you don’t have to do this. Choose to do this. To leave. Just _tell them_ ”

“I know but I do”

“No, you don’t. And that’s still not an answer”

“I’m sure you can figure it out for yourself”

“... I get that the not ageing will get ‘creepy’ to the humans but if they know they’re not going to care. You’re _one of them_ for peat’s sake”

“If you really believe that then you’re a fool”

“And why do _you_ not believe in half of your own species?”

“Experience. Simple. Humans are not creatures of acceptance. Of loving the different and new. Take anything too far past the norm and all they see is something to destroy. To mock. To shame. To hate. To fear. That’s the way it’s always been. The way it’s always going to be. And so this is the way things have to be for me”

“Huh. At least that was something of an answer. But I don’t agree”

“Doesn’t matter if you do. Things are the way they are. Your thoughts, feelings, and even prayers; won’t change anything”

“Well then what about _doing_ _something_? You could take a chance. _Change things_. Even just _telling them_ would do something”

“I’m one and I’m young. It would do less than you think. If I were caught, it would hardly be me alone suffering”

“Not getting caught is a specialty of yours”

“My human form is largely to thank”

“You wouldn’t need that as a crutch if you told them”

“Against the government and other hunters, I would”

“Huh. I still don’t agree with that. Your parents are influential”

“And considered crazy”

“Your friends are influential. All three of them”

“And they’re already doing what they can. It changes nothing”

“So what? You’re just going to _run off_ and _keep running_ every time people start to notice you’re ‘strange’“

“Yes”

“What about Amity?”

“It has hunters, skilled ones”

“And for how long? How long are you going to do this to yourself?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“No. No, it’s not”

“I am undead. Not alive. Not dead”

“And? So what?”

“Living can not fade, so I am an unfade. The dead can not die, so I am a deathless. Tell me, what does being a deathless unfade make me?”

“... immortal. That makes you _immortal_ ”

“Indeed”

“So... forever. You’re going to just keep going like this till the earth falls apart”

“Eternity. Infinity. There are many ways to say it”

“That. That’s kind of _awful_ ”

“I know”

“And you’re just going to... accept that? Willingly be like that?”

“Yup”

“There’s nothing I can say to change your mind? Because this, you’re giving up everything human society wise”

“‘Fraid not”

“Huh. So where are you going to go? Are you even saying goodbye?”

“I find that would be cruel. West”

“Leaving at all is cruel”

“Be that as it may, it changes nothing and it’s far crueller a thing to let them blame themselves for my absence”

“They’re going to do that regardless”

“But less this way”

“You’re impossible”

“I know“

“Huh. So after ‘west’ what are you going to do, where are you going to go. When people continue to notice”

“Then I’ll continue on like I always have. With little plan and no looking back”

“... you’re going to destroy yourself. And I don’t mean physically”

“Most likely, yes”

“Yet you just... don’t care”

“I’m aware“

“And I know I can’t just fight you. Make you stay. Make you change things”

“Obviously”

“So I guess I... just have to let you go too huh?”

“Guess so”

“There’s a big part of me that hates you for this”

“I know”

“... well. Go then. Get. And honesty? Maybe don’t come back”

“Don’t intend to”

“... fine”

“Fine. May death be good to you”

“... I’d say the same to you, but...”

“That’s not the way things work for me?”

“Yeah. And let me guess, that won’t change either?”

“Doubtful. Not that I’m bothered”

“Clearly”

“Seems the moon’s up now, calling my name. So I think I’ll go chase it. It was nice knowing you”

“... you too. I’m never going to support this decision though”

“That’s fine. So long”

“Yeah”

**End**.


End file.
